


Male Waiter

by bkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugging, One Shot, Protective Derek, food service, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkins/pseuds/bkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as jobs go, it could be a hell of a lot worse. Oh who is he kidding? This is kind of as bad as jobs can get.  Who in their right mind would dress up in black boxer briefs that feel like they were spray painted on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> There could be some triggers, as words are used along with a mugging. Please be aware and enjoy.

As far as jobs go, it could be a hell of a lot worse. Oh who is he kidding? This is kind of as bad as jobs can get. Who in their right mind would dress up in black boxer briefs that feel like they were spray painted on? Stiles feel like he’s either a Chippendale or an exotic dancer, especially with the cuff links and bow tie that goes along with the underwear. Only a desperate just-out-of-college-and-needing-a-job person would take this job, and by that, he means himself. At least as a stripper he would make more money, and at least they have the no touching policy, while this waiting job on the other hand, not so much. The sleaze bag that calls himself Stiles’ boss seems to think that being a waiter means you get felt up by men and women alike and you take it with a smile, because keeping the customers happy is what it is all about… And here Stiles thought being a waiter meant he waits on tables and takes orders, refills glasses and makes the customer feel welcome, but apparently they had different definitions about what waiter really means.

“Excuse me! Excuse me! I seemed to have dropped my napkin. Could you be a dear and pick it up for me?” A lady asks, with curly blonde hair and a lecherous smirk on her fire engine red lips. Stiles groans inwardly as he bends over in the tight ‘uniform’ to retrieve her dropped napkin, but then catches the eyes of man sitting at the table with her. He has gorgeous hazel eyes and that scruffy beard that Stiles would love to run his fingers through. The sight of the man makes him want to crawl under the table and help him with his napkin, and not in a PG way. What almost seals the deal is his tongue darting out after he gives Stiles a slow once over. Holding back a whimper, Stiles think of his creepy boss naked in hopes not to pop a boner as he grabs the lady’s napkin.  
“Here you are ma’am.” He says, emphasizing on the ma’am part just to see her feathers ruffled, and he hands her back the napkin. He chances a glance at her gorgeous yet silent companion.  
“Is there anything else I can get for you ma’am?” He asks, and sees her companion smirk at him addressing her that way, as if she’s someone older than him when all in all actuality they’re probably close in age. But then again, she did drop her napkin just to see him bend over, so he doesn’t really feel bad at all.  
“Actually you could help me?” asks the gorgeous hazel-eyed man.  
“Stiles. My name is Stiles.” He answers, which earns raised eyebrow, and wow those should be criminal with how thick they are.

 

“Stiles, what would you recommend to eat here? You see, this is my first time here. My good friend Erica said the food was amazing. Though now I’m not so sure she was talking about the food so much as the delectable staff they seem to have on hand.” He says as he gives Stiles another once over, eyes lingering on the apron covering his groin.  
He’s smiling, despite the fact that they both know the reason his friend brought him here, food being the last reason on the list.  
“Well, to be honest the food sucks.” He states, knowing full well if his boss heard him say that he’d be out of a job so fast his head would spin.  
“I’m sure that’s not what Derek here hopes to eat,” smirks Erica. She looks like she smoothed her feathers back into place after being called out by her friend.  
“Well ma’am, I’m not a cheap dish, if you catch my meaning. And I am sure if he asked very nicely I could show him good I taste.” He replies back before his filter can kick in.

What is he doing, flirting with this Derek guy like that? There’s no chance in hell he’d be interested in tall, lean, pale-bodied, and sprinkled-with-moles Stiles. Not to mention he just offered himself up like some hooker. Oh god, he’s going to think Stiles is a slut and that can’t be farther from the truth than anything is. Sure he’s 24, fresh out of college with a Bachelor’s in teaching, but let’s face it: his social life is zip, zilch, nada, nonexistent. Okay so he’s a 24 year old virgin; that’s not a bad thing. And oh god why is he looking at Stiles like he’s a prime cut of meat and crap, has he been talking this whole time?  
“So you’re a teacher and a virgin? Well isn’t that interesting, Derek?” asks Erica as she leans in closer to him, as if she’s about to take a bite.  
“Could you please just forget I said any of that?” Stiles all but begs as he look at them with pleading eyes.  
“I can forget it for a price.” Derek states as he reaches into his suit pocket to pull out a business card and writing a number on the back in pen.  
“Call me and we can discuss my payment for forgetting.” He says as he pushes away from the table to get up, handing off his business card to Stiles and putting the pen back in his suit pocket smoothly.  
“I’m sure we can settle on an agreeable price, don’t you?” He says as he gives Stiles the once over again. “A very agreeable price, I’d hate not to satisfy both parties in this agreement.”  
The words ‘satisfy both parties’ sends a shiver up Stiles’ spine as he takes the offered business card from Derek, right before the man leaves the restaurant with his female friend in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~

After working a double shift in the hell hole that calls itself a restaurant, he’s finally free for the night and all he wants to do is crawl into my bed, back in his small studio apartment that cost way too much for just 600 square feet. He grabs his things from his locker in the employee dressing room and quickly shoves on jeans over the extra small boxer briefs and takes off the bow tie. Stiles puts on a hoodie to head home. He doesn’t trust his boss not to have a hidden camera somewhere in the employee dressing room slash locker room. He may be a small town boy, but he isn’t stupid, and besides his boss was shady enough to probably have those cameras.

Bending down to pull his shoes out, Stiles feels a somewhat sharp poke to some very sensitive parts that should never feel anything sharp close to them.  
“Son of a bitch,” Stiles curses as he reaches into his jeans. He feels around until he finds the business card he had shoved in the small front pocket sewn on the apron, over the underwear. “What are you, made out of metal?” mutters Stiles as he inspects the business card that Derek handed to him.  
“Derek Hale, Business Law Attorney.” reads Stiles before he shoves the business card in his jean pocket, along with his cell phone and car keys, before heading out of the hellhole he calls work.

There must be some kind of law that Carlo, his boss, was breaking for not having proper lighting in the alley the employees had to park in behind the restaurant. Who doesn’t want their employees safe? This alley just screams you’re going to be mugged sooner rather than later. Finally reaching the safety of his Jeep, Stiles fishes around in his jean pockets for his car keys, but then he’s slammed up against the driver side door of his jeep, banging his head on the window.  
“What’s wrong little boy, didn’t find yourself a sugar daddy in the whore house you work in?” rasped a voice in his ear as the unknown assailant’s hands grabbed his crotch. Dazed, but not out of commission, Stiles slams his head back, hitting raspy voice in the head, but unfortunately that doesn’t get him to let go. It only seems to egg the man on. Grabbing ahold of Stiles’ hoodie, the man slams him to the ground and he jumps on top of him, fist slamming into his face before his head hits the pavement.  
“What’s wrong cocksucker, you too good for me because you work in some high class restaurant?” sneers the man as his fist connects with his cheek, making black spots dancing across Stiles’ vision.  
“That’s what you are, isn’t it? A little rent boy for hire!” He says again as a fist connects with Stiles’ ribs. 

 

Try as he might, all Stiles could do was manage to bring his arms up to cover his face so that no more blows landed there, and even that caused a great deal of pain. “Stupid little cocksucker.” The man snarls as he reaches into Stiles’ back pocket, looking for what Stiles assumes is his wallet.  
“Fucking 20 bucks is all your little gay ass has.” says the man, dropping the wallet onto the pavement by his face, making Stiles to flinch at the close proximity and sound. Seeing his reaction must have triggered something in the man, as he delivered a swift kick to what Stiles can only assume where his kidneys were, before running off into the dark alley.  
With ragged breaths Stiles pushes himself up into a sitting position, and with shaking fingers he reaches for his cell phone in his pants pocket. Pulling it out, he notices the cracked screen, and giving a silent prayer that it still works, he swipes his thumb across the screen, unlocking it.  
Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he dials Scott’s number. “Please pick up, please pick up,” he whispers to himself as Scott’s voice chimes in his ear. “Sorry I can’t take your call right now, please leave your name, number and a brief message and I’ll get back to you.” Letting out a groan of frustration, he tries Isaac’s number hoping beyond hope that Scott and Isaac aren’t fucking and ignoring their phone, but that seems to be the case as he gets another “Sorry I missed your call” message.  
Who else could he call? Lydia was in Paris, teaching abroad, and Danny was on the east coast at MIT in the Master’s Program. Oh god, he needed more friends.  
Reaching one more time into his pocket, he pulled out the business card Derek had given him. “Come on, come on, pick up please.”  
“Hale here.” A deep voice answered on the other end.  
“Derek,” said Stiles in a quivering voice.  
“Yes, and this is?”  
“Stiles, um, you know, from the restaurant.”  
“Cute virgin teacher, how could I forget you?’ Derek purred from the other end of the phone.  
“Um I know it’s late, but I don’t think I can drive,” gasps Stiles as he attempts to stand up. That was all it took for the seductive voice to change into one of business and control.  
“Where are you, are you hurt, what happened.” Derek demanded from the other end of the phone.  
“I was mugged and roughed up a bit, and I don’t think I should drive home. And my friend Scott isn’t picking up his phone, because he’s probably with his new best friend who also happens to be his boyfriend and they never pick up their phones when I call anymore and I just didn’t know who else to call.” Stiles rambles as he finally gets on his feet, only to crash into the driver side door from a dizzy spell.  
“Stiles! What happened? Are you okay?” Derek asks harshly when he hears the sound of a body hitting metal.  
“S’fine, just a bit shaky,” mumbles Stiles as he fumbles for his keys to open the Jeep’s door.  
“Stiles where are you?”  
“In the alley behind the restaurant.” Stiles gasps as he pulls himself into his jeep, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
“Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you.”  
“S’okay, I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles murmurs as the blackness finally seeps into his vision.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap.  
Is someone knocking at my door? Doesn’t anyone appreciate a good long nap? wonders Stiles as the tapping gets louder and louder. Groaning and trying to shove his head into his steering wheel, making him to hit the horn is what wakes Stiles from his sleep.  
“Son of a bitch.” Stile grunts as he tries to move, but realizes that doing so causes way too much pain. Turning his head slowly towards the still tapping sound, he realizes that he’s not in his bed, but jeep and that nope, getting mugged and the shit beat out of him wasn’t a bad dream.  
“Stiles?” comes a voice, muffled by the window and door, but it finally seems to get Stiles to focus on his driver side window and the distraught looking Derek on the other side.  
“Open the door Stiles,” says Derek’s hushed voice.  
Nodding to Derek that he understood, Stiles unlocked and opened the door, making him almost fall out of the jeep in the process, but strong arms stop his descent into the pavement for the second time tonight.

“Hey I got you,” says Derek’s voice from above him.  
“Okay.” Stiles says as the darkness claims him once again.  
~~~~~~~~~

Derek stares down at the now limp body in his arms and can’t help thinking to himself, this isn’t how I pictured our next meeting, let alone getting him in my arms. Gently as he can, he pulls Stiles from his Jeep into a bridal style carry as he walks him the couple of feet to his own SUV, juggling him a bit to get the passenger side door open so he can set Stiles down. Once he has Stiles settled in the front seat and buckled in, he shuts the passenger door and heads around to the driver’s side. Derek grabs Stiles’ keys from where they’ve fallen on the floor, and after making sure Stiles’ Jeep is locked and his keys and phone are in his pocket, Derek moves to the drivers’ side of the SUV and gets in.  
Looking over at the sleeping man in the seat next to him, he couldn’t help but want to take him home and protect him from the rest of the world.

 

  
Everything hurts, places that shouldn’t hurt, they hurt and this is the most comfortable bed in the whole world, those are the thoughts going through Stiles’ head as he wakes up. Slowly, so not to aggravate his injuries more, he opens his eyes and looks around the room that’s surprisingly big and bright, and clearly not his studio apartment. For one it’s big, two the bed felt like sleeping on a cloud, if you know, sleeping on a cloud was an actual thing, and three there was a distinctly hot man sleeping next time him, on top of the duvet cover. Wait, no, make that a distinctly hot Derek sleeping next to him and wow, how was it he didn’t remember getting here? All he remembers is leaving work and “Getting mugged and Scott and Isaac not picking up” he says quietly to himself. “Well that explains the hurting and why I see Derek, but it doesn’t explain why I’m in his bed.”  
“Because you wouldn’t let me go after I cleaned and bandaged you up,” comes a voice from the head that was buried in the pillow next to him. “Also it’s too early to be awake. It’s not even 8 yet, how can you even be awake now?”  
“Internal clock. Been like this since I was a kid ‘the only way to get me to sleep longer is exhaust me,” is his reply, without even thinking of how that sounds.  
A groan from besides him draws his attention as an arm wraps around his waist and pulls him to the almost naked body next to him. “Well then now I know how to keep you in bed.” Derek says as he turns so that he’s spooning Stiles.  
“Shh, sleep now, plenty of time to worry later.” Derek says almost silently behind him, before he places a kiss at the top of his head and tucks him in under his chin.

There was warmth that radiated throughout his whole body, a calming, safe warmth, thinks Stiles as he wakes for the second time. This warmth that’s radiating onto his back has him arching and rubbing himself back against it like a cat in heat, and who could blame him? It is the perfect amount of warmth, and it’s firm and grinding back against him and—“What,” says Stiles as he comes fully awake, body going ridged. Slowly, to not wake the person behind him, he turns in the strong arms wrapped around his middle, taking in the breathtaking sight of a sleeping Derek.  
“Staring is rude, you know.” Derek states with eyes still closed.  
“M’not staring.”  
‘Oh? Then what are you doing?’ Derek’s single raised eyebrow seems to say.  
“I’m taking in the sights,” says Stiles as he brings his hand up to gently trace Derek’s brow. “They’re quite breathtaking,” Stiles whispers, as he leans in to gently kiss Derek’s slightly parted lips.

When Stiles lips touch Derek’s, it takes everything in his power not to surge forward and take what was so freely being given. To keep from scaring off the beautiful creature that was kissing him, Derek slowly slipped his tongue along the outline of his bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter, getting met with a slight gasp and a tentative tongue coming out to meet his. That was all it took for Derek to take control of the kiss, slowly so not to jostle Stiles’ injuries, he rolls them so Stiles is on his back below him.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me,” Stiles mumbles in between the kisses they share.  
“Maybe I want to worship you like the divine creature you are, before I ruin you for everyone else,” whispers Derek in his ear, right before he hones in on Stiles collarbone that’s begging to be marked by Derek.

“Then wreck me now, worship me later, big guy,” Stiles gasps out when Derek’s teeth latch onto a partially sensitive spot.

That seems to be all it takes for Derek to switch gears, reaching down with one hand he reaches into Stiles’ boxer-briefs, stroking Stiles hard cock and adding a twist on the upward stroke. It seemed to do the trick because Stiles grabs at his triceps and bucks into his hand.  
“I can’t believe no one has ever done this with you,” says Derek’s awestruck voice as he watches Stiles writhe below him from just his hand on him. “No one’s taken the time to take you apart piece by piece, have they?” Derek asks as he squeezes just a little bit harder on that upward twist, and it has Stiles’ hips flying off the bed, as he’s gasping, and then Derek’s hand is coated in his cum. Groaning with need, when Stiles’ release hits his hand, that’s all it takes for Derek to cum too.

“Oh god you came from just watching me cum?” Stiles asks, still a little shaky, as he reaches up to thread his fingers through Derek’s hair. “You just did wonders to my ego, I hope you know.” He says before he pulls Derek down into a desperate kiss, which has the older man chuckling.  
“Oh so you only want me because I stroke your ego” Derek says, and his hand still covered in cum reached slowly between Stiles legs to gently push as his entrance.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Stiles moans as he spreads his legs to encourage Derek for more.  
“Oh, well then, what did you mean?” Derek questioned as he pushed the tip of his index finger into Stiles’ body, making the young man gasp and clutch at his biceps.  
“That no one has ever wanted me like you do and it seems to boost my confidence.” Stiles whines as he tries to buck back on the finger.  
With his other hand, Derek impedes Stiles move to push back on his finer. “All in due time, but not before you’re looked over by a doctor.” Derek states as he withdraws his finger from Stiles’ entrance.

“Just some bruise, nothing life threatening.” Stiles mumbles, disappointed that Derek wouldn’t be taking him apart piece by piece. Chuckling at the sulking young man in his bed, Derek can’t help himself but to kiss him some more.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski?” asks the nurse for the doctor’s office that Derek dragged him to.  
“That would be me,” Stiles mutters as he stands up, Derek not far behind him.

“Come this way please,” says the nurse, while she gives Derek a once over and not a second glance to Stiles, and she leads them to a small room where she instructs him to undress and put on the gown that’s laid out on the examination bed.

“Dr. Deaton will be with you shortly.” She says, but she doesn’t leave before looking over Derek one more time.

As soon as the nurse closed the door, Derek ‘s in Stiles’ space, pulling his shirt over his head.  
“Hey! I can undress myself.” Stiles says as the shirt is pulled over his head.

“I know, but this way is quicker and less work for you,” whispers Derek in Stiles’ ear, before he kisses the shell of his ear and beings trailing kisses down his neck.

“Hey, there will be no sexing me up in the doctor’s office. The doctor will be here any minute.” Stiles says as he starts to unbutton his jeans that Derek loaned him, since his were still dirty. At least the jeans fit him—the top was a little broader in the shoulders then he was. “You sure? I can make it quick.” Derek murmurs in Stiles’ neck as his hands wander down to Stiles’ hips, helping him push off the jeans and underwear that he had also loaned Stiles this morning. “All you would have to do is keep quiet, do you think you can do that?” Derek breathes in Stiles’ ear before he nibbles on his lobe.

“You want me to quiet? I know we just met, but you seriously think I can be quiet?” asks Stiles as his hands grip Derek’s, which have started to wander from his hips. “You said nothing ‘til I get a clean bill of health from the doctor, so that means nothing for you either mister.”

A deep sigh fills the room as Derek pulls away from Stiles, letting him get undressed on his own. “Fine, but as soon as you get a clean bill of health, your ass is mine.”

“I look forward to it.”

~~~~~~~~~

“So nothing broken, just some bruises and cuts and scrapes. Not bad considering I got mugged,” joked Stiles as he picked up his proscription at drugstore.

“Maybe I should have had him check your head while he did all those x-rays. Clearly there is something wrong with you if you think some bruises, cuts, and scrapes aren’t a bad thing.” Derek states as he watches the pharmacist pull the ordered medication that Deaton faxed over to them.

“No. It’s not that I think these aren’t a big deal; it’s just that I know it could have been much worse and I’m glad that it wasn’t. And I’m also glad that even though you don’t know me for Adam you’re helping me.” Stiles answers, as he looks at the floor, feeling a little dejected. Sucking in a deep breath, Derek reaches out and pulls Stiles into his arms. “I want to get to know you, does that count?” Derek asks.

“But why? What makes me so special? I’m not anyone important.” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s chest as his hands clutch the back of Derek’s shirt. “Everything about you is special Stiles, especially when you’re in that cute little number you wear for work.” Derek rumbles as the pharmacist coughs to get their attention.

“Your prescription is ready, Sir.” The pharmacist says, another woman giving Derek the once over Stiles has seen so often today.

“Thank you.” Derek says as he grabs the proscription and heads out, Stiles clutched to his side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
“No, I don’t care that you don’t have vacation or sick time, you were mugged last night. You need rest and you need to talk to the police, that’s what you should be doing.”

“Derek, you don’t understand. This is my job and until I have another one lined up, I can’t quit this one. Fuck Derek, not all of us are lawyers, some of us can barely get by on minimum wage.” Stiles snaps as he grabs his newly-cleaned work uniform, well if that is what you wanted to call it, thought Stiles bitterly to himself.

“Stiles, please just hear me out. I want you to be safe; I want to not have to worry if you’re okay while at work. I know it sounds childish, but the thought of you getting hurt again breaks my heart.” Derek replies as he pulls Stiles into his arms.

Feeling Derek pull him into his arms was like feeling all the weight from the worrying he’s been doing over the last couple of months disappear, from a simple hug from a man he barely knew. He was falling and falling hard, and it warmed his heart a bit to know that Derek felt it too.

“You’re a hopeless romantic aren’t you? You’re the type of guy who would bring me flowers just because they reminded you of me aren’t you?” Stiles whispers as he slowly leans into a kiss with Derek.  
Right before their lips touched, Derek said, “Is that a bad thing?” “No, not at all” was the soft reply Derek received as their breath mingled and lips touched.

Nothing short of fireworks could describe what it felt like when he kissed Derek, and they haven’t even had sex yet. If kissing him made him see fireworks he wondered what sex with him would be like. Mind blowing, heart stopping, earth shattering? Or would he see stars and feel like he was floating? God, he couldn’t wait for sex with Derek, regardless if it was amazing or mediocre because his kisses would make up for it.

Pulling back from Stiles slowly, so that they still share their breaths, Derek gazes at Stiles’ beautiful, rum colored eyes. “Is there any way to convince you to stay here with me and not go into work?” Derek pleads as he trails kisses up and down Stiles’ neck, biting softly on his ear lobe, causing Stiles knees to go weak as a breathy moan escapes his lips.  
“You mean, this isn’t you trying to convince me?” Stiles gasps as Derek’s tongue trailed along the shell of his ear, gently whispering a heady no into it.

“If I don’t go in, I’m out of a job, and last time I checked, a job is needed to be able to afford my crappy apart—”  
“Move in with me”

“What? 

Pulling back so that he could look Stiles in the eye, Derek slowly cups his cheeks in his hands. “Move in with me. I know we just met and I know that this seems fast, but I want to wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night.” He states as his thumbs slowly stroke Stiles’ cheeks.

“You’re crazy! I hope you know that,” exclaims Stiles as he wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and leans in to kiss him.

“I’m not the one who wears boxer-briefs a size too small that are made to look like a tuxedo.”

“Wore.”  
A smile slowly spread across Derek’s face at Stiles’ words.

“Wore.”

“I could be convinced to wear them on special occasions, since you seem to do a damn good job at it.”

 

The smile slowly crept up Derek’s face at what Stiles was saying; he had a lot of convincing to do. He may as well start now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
